This invention relates to high pressure laminates and, more particularly, to a laminate wherein the decorative layer is of unimpregnated cellulosic fibrous material having a coating on one surface thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high pressure laminate incorporating a paper for use as a decorative or print layer which does not require prior resin impregnation for integration to the laminate structure, but which is adapted for excellent adhesion to the laminate components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high pressure laminate incorporating a paper for use as a decorative or print layer having a low apparent density and a low basis weight, with relatively high porosity, while being recognizably thin, flexible, and easy to handle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high pressure laminate embodying a paper for use as a decorative or print layer which is provided with a thin resin coating on one surface thereof which is conducive to desired bonding between the core stack and the decorative paper while not preventing penetration of the core resin and the overlay resin during the laminating procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high pressure laminate having a decorative or print layer constituted of essentially a bleached kraft paper having a fiber formation conducive to increased layer strength and reliable integration with the overlay and core; said paper having a resin coating on at least one surface thereof for potentiating the strength of the bond to the laminate components.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a high pressure laminate having optimum strength throughout being resistant to delamination, chipping, cracking, age deterioration, and the like; which is useful for general purposes and is readily post-formable; and which meets industry standards for conventional or decorative laminates.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a paper for use as a decorative or print layer in a high pressure laminate which is markedly cheaper than alpha cellulose paper being relatively thin with relatively high porosity and amenable to application of a thin resin coating on one surface thereof through utilization of conventional equipment.